


If It Happened to You

by CitrusVanille



Category: McFly
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Danny's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Happened to You

Danny’s coming before he’s even awake enough to appreciate it, and his first thought is, _Oh, God, Dougie’s_ mouth _– it needs a warning label,_ followed by _Fuck, why wasn’t I awake to watch?_ which is almost buried by _I love my band._ Then Dougie kisses him good morning, which is also an acceptable use for his mouth, so Danny doesn’t mind so much, tastes himself and early morning on Dougie’s tongue, and figures it’s a good start to the day.

Harry corners him just before lunch, drags him into the toilet and locks the door, pushes him against the sink and slides to his knees. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Danny hisses, shoves one hand half into his mouth to keep silent and wraps the other around the back of Harry’s neck, holding him still while he fucks his mouth. Harry grins up at him after, kisses the hand Danny bit into, and laughs when Dougie and Tom smirk at them over their meal.

Tom stays up to watch a second movie with Danny when Dougie and Harry turn in, nudges Danny’s thighs apart and sinks down between them, lets Danny twist his fingers in his hair. He braces one arm across Danny's hips and goes slow and teasing until Danny begs. “Tom, Tom, I –” Danny gasps. Tom hums, swallows around him, and Danny lets go.

Dougie just mumbles in his sleep and shifts over automatically when Danny and Tom come in, but Harry opens his eyes. “Good birthday?” he asks when Danny curls up behind him. Danny chuckles, low and sleepy. “The best,” he says, and lets his eyes drift closed. “The best.”


End file.
